4684FALSEWORLD
4684FALSEWORLD ( : 4684פאַלסעוואָרלד) (formerly written 4684FALSEWORLD) is a "gas" planet in the 4572FALSESTAR system. It's the biggest one in the system. Despite it being called a gas planet, it actually isn't. The planet hosts several regions with planets and stars. One of these regions is the location for Falseous. It is the second planet in the system and it needs one year to complete its orbit around 4572FALSESTAR, just like Earth does around the sun. Seasons The seasons of 4684FALSEWORLD differ a bit from the one of Earth's. The color of 4684FALSEWORLD tells the current season for the planet: * Red (winter): November 25 - February 27 (February 28) * Purple (Vëãt, spring): February 28 (February 29) - April 30 * Blue (Blã, summer): May 1 - September 30 * Orange (Tëgú, autumn/fall): October 1 - November 24 Rings thumb|The ring system 4684FALSEWORLD has a big system of a lot of rings. € ring The € ring is the closest ring. It is white. ÿ ring The ÿ ring is the second ring from 4684FALSEWORLD. It is white like the € ring. £ ring The £ ring is the third ring from 4684FALSEWORLD. It has the same color as the two closer ones. ring The ring was a dark yellow ring that was located between the £ ring and the ï ring. It was destroyed in 2004 when MONE /66 reached the Roche line. ï ring The ï ring is the fifth (now fourth) ring from 4684FALSEWORLD. It is white. Other rings 4684FALSEWORLD has a lot of more rings, including: * $ ring * § ring * ¤ ring * ë ring * ch í ring * é ring * á ring * ü ring * ã ring * Darkcyanplaneto Ring List of regions (according to xcvcxv.bmp) * Safe Region (is not attacked by 4684FALSEWORLD storms) * SC5 * SC4 * Storm Creator 3 * HOC.I 305a * YhesFalse * 2962 /H1 * Storm Creator Region * Dancing Planets Region * Storm Creator 2 * Stone REGION * Storm Creator 6 List of objects hosted inside 4684FALSWORLD Safe Region * Falseous ** Falsemone ** 2000LAVA ** Annonsmånen ** 567 FALSE/NO506 ** 567 FALSE/NO507 ** SA IMAN 4I3 * GuelmoneCH10 * TresomoneCH11 * SeadeepworldCH12 * LavaworldCH13 * SandworldCH14 ** StarmoneMH1 ** Purplemone1MH2 ** Purplemone2MH3 * SnoworldCH15 ** MoonsnowMH4 List of moons It is said that 4684FALSEWORLD has a total of 6-7 billion moons. Aíchemia group * Fil:4684FALSEWORLD - Moon REOSPO.PNG REOSPO * Fil:4684FALSEWORLD - Moon LALALUNA.PNG LALALUNA * Fil:4684FALSEWORLD - Moon ANTIURANUS.PNG ANTIURANUS * Fil:4684FALSEWORLD - Moon NEPTUNERIVAL.PNG NEPTUNERIVAL * Fil:4684FALSEWORLD - Moon UFOROCK.PNG UFOROCK * 25px LATTLEDOBJAS * Orange "Red Blue Purple" Killer Moon (Cetopedia, swallows anything that falls into a certain point) Others * Green Racing Moon (inhaled in 2002 by the creation of LATTLEDOBJAS) * 25px 4684SPACECAT * 4821-59302-HDIB-AVEIEJT291-KFKEOSITIC * 4-1-1-1-6-402-50395JBIV-KUI391SV * 4234-48921-593DAB (a test Death Star by Thevmedia, destroyed on August 9, 2013) ** Azamsyrjia (Destroyed on August 9, 2013) * 68A (a test Death Star by Thevmedia, destroyed on the evening of November 19, 2013) * 68B (a test Death Star by Thevmedia) * Hygtaia-nemi (gold) * NTC5682 A89-582zk6 Kategori:4684FALSEWORLD